


Your Smile

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Isekai, Lore (implied), Magic, School, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: The cold breeze of the desert.The light that shines the brightest in the night.Yet...Your smile holds a lot more than what I can see.(Twisted Wonderland and Mahoyaku Crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Layla

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twisted Wonderland or MahoYaku, they belong to their respective companies. I only own my original characters.
> 
> A/N: I kept thinking about that scene in chapter 4 and my hands slipped.

_‘Ah.’_

_‘It’s the moon.’_

I thought to myself as the wind combed through my hair.

Unlike the time I spent in Savanaclaw Dorm, the moon was much closer. 

Closer than before. 

Almost as if I could reach out and try to touch the only thing glistening the greatest within the night sky. 

Yet...

My fingers curled before making an attempt. 

_‘The moon is beautiful in appearance.’_

But also....

_‘Frightening beyond compare.’_

“So how is it?” Before I could even finish my thoughts, Kalim’s voice sounded beside me. 

I glanced over to the Scarabia Dorm leader, a gentle smile was on his face as he continued. “It’s like a different world above clouds, right?” 

“It...” It felt like there was a lump in my throat. As if something stopped me from saying honest words. 

It was as if...guilt took the form of a hand and covered it over my mouth. 

After all.

How can I call the moon beautiful...when it has done nothing but give. 

Give.

All it ever does is give.

Give what?

...

All it ever gives is fear.

Fear of the unknown. 

“It’s like...a whole new world.” All I could muster were simple words that described a breathtaking scenery contradicting my inner thoughts. 

But nothing can erase what the moon-

No.

The Great Calamity has done to so many people. 

But really...all I can up with is. 

“A world full of shining stars.”

Light hearted words.


	2. Kalim

At first, I was expecting a wide smile on her face. 

I mean, who wouldn’t smile at a view like this? 

It’s big and vast.

And without argue...! 

Amazing beyond compare. 

I always enjoyed this sight together with the magic carpet. 

A treasure worth more than countless gold and jewels stored in the vault back at the dorm. 

_‘I bet she’s speechless.’_

Was what I thought...until. 

“It.” 

Hesitation escaped from her voice. 

_‘Huh?’_

She casted her gaze towards the magic carpet. 

_‘Why?’_

“It’s like...a whole new world.” 

_‘Why?’_

Why do you look so sad while smiling?

No answer escaped from the prefect of Ramshackle dorms.

All I heard were words that described the scenery around us. 

“A world full of stars.” 

My lips pressed together.

Uncertain on whether I’m being rude or not...but. 

“...Prefect.” 

But.

“Yes, Senior Kalim?” 

I dislike the fact that she’s pretending to be happy. 

“...Did I say something wrong?” 

She blinked, surprised by my question. 

“Wrong...what do you mean by wrong?” 

I placed a hand against the back of my head, “I mean.” 

And simply said my most honest words. 

“You look really sad right now.”


	3. Layla

Sad. 

When Kalim said I looked sad, I couldn’t help but wonder about the expression I made.

I thought it was a smile. 

A smile that could act as a veil.

But I guess it slipped. 

I couldn’t hide the discomfort. 

“Oh.” 

Was all I could say. 

Even if I want to. 

I can’t just say: _Senior Kalim, the moon makes me uncomfortable because it’s the existence that tried to eliminate humans and wizards back in my world._

Thats just too much.

Plus Twisted Wonderland’s moon did absolutely nothing wrong.

...But what I can do is- 

“Yeah.” 

Speak the truth. 

“I guess I am.” 

Its already been months and yet I can’t forget my world. 

Despite the dangers and misfortunes created by the Great Calamity, I still have people that I truly care for over there. 

I glanced down at the magical beast, sleeping beside my lap.

My fingers lightly brushed against Grim’s fur only to get a hummed snore in return.


	4. Kalim

_‘I think...I messed up.’_

I only wanted to make her happy. 

I really did. 

But. 

To see my guest react in such a way. 

I can’t help but think I did something wrong. 

_‘What did I do wrong?’_

Was it the magic carpet? 

No. 

She shook the magic carpet’s tassel mimicking a handshake. 

_‘Was it the view?’_

I think it made her speechless. 

Speechless yes. 

But...not the way I expected it.

Then...

_‘It really was something I said.’_

“...I’m sorry.” I lowered my hand, apologizing to the first year beside me. “I said something wrong, didn’t I?” 

“Jamil always said that I have a tendency to spring things suddenly and not think through everything.”

“But...I said something that made you upset, didn’t I?”

The prefect froze while petting Grim. 

Surprise written over her face. 

“Senior Kalim.”

I was prepared. 

Ready to say sorry to prefect when- 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Huh? But...you were.”

Prefect shook her head, leaving me to drop my hasty words.

“Yes I’m sad, but it isn’t your fault, Senior Kalim.” 

“A-ah...I see.” 

No I don’t. 

Jamil would’ve been wrinkling his nose in disdain if he were here. 

“Besides, I’m glad.” 

“Glad? For...the magic carpet ride?” 

She nodded. “Yes.” 

And like magic. 

A soft yet warm expression shows on her face. 

“I got to see the moon again.” 

_‘Again?’_

As much as I wanted to ask her...no words escaped from me. 

All I could think of was...her smile. 

The smile that hid emotions I couldn’t read. 

But...

_‘I couldn’t hate that smile.’_

Because...it was a smile that didn’t lie.

A smile of truth formed under the night of a full moon. 

“Pre...” 

No. 

I want to call her properly. 

I want to call her. 

“ _ **Layla (Night).**_ ” 

And one day.

I want to see her true smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was planning to mention it during Scarabia Arc, but then I kept thinking about that scene in chapter 4 thanks to Magic Ring Night from the Royal Scandal series.
> 
> **Alf Layla wa Layla **or _A Thousand and One Nights _  
> > >is the story that Layla's first name (meaning night) is derived from. It is also the same story where Aladdin is said to be added to but isn't apart of the original stories. __****
> 
> ****  
> **  
> _  
> __Now backtracking to the prologue story titled _Night's Prelude _  
> > >can also be read as _Layla's Beginning _.______  
> _  
> **  
> 


End file.
